<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ourcraft by komikamii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146076">ourcraft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/komikamii/pseuds/komikamii'>komikamii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Minecraft, Post-Timeskip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/komikamii/pseuds/komikamii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kuroo get the fuck out of my room, I’m playing Minecraft!”</p><p>“Minecraft? No babe, it’s OURcraft.”</p><p>Or: Kuroo tries to blow up Kenma's server.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My favorite haikyuu fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ourcraft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kuroo get the fuck out of my room, I’m playing Minecraft!”</p><p>“Minecraft?” Kuroo remarked, sitting beside Kenma and taking the spare controller. “No babe, it’s <em>Ourcraft</em>.”</p><p>“I literally hate you,” Kenma complained, but he made no move to stop Kuroo.</p><p>Kuroo smirked, loading up the game and watching the scenery load chunk by chunk. As usual, Kenma was nowhere to be found near his spawn point. “Mmm okay now where the fuck are you?”</p><p>“Not telling you,” Kenma said, his fingers flicking over the controls, “You’ll probably blow up my house or something.”</p><p>“I’m offended you’d even think that,” Kuroo responded, even though he was already stocking his inventory with TNT and redstone.</p><p>“If you kill my cats I’ll shave your head in your sleep.”</p><p>“Wow damn okay.” His hands went to his hair on impulse.</p><p>Kenma’s eyes went dark and intense, shooting daggers at him. “I’m not joking.”</p><p>“Oh I know you’re not, trust me,” said Kuroo, still wandering through the Minecraft world trying to find where Kenma was now. “Your attachment to in-game animals is concerning.”</p><p>“They’re fucking beautiful.”</p><p>“What’d you name them?”</p><p>“…...not telling.”</p><p>“Kenma, are they named after BL otome games? Kenma are they.”</p><p>“No!” Kenma yelled defensively, before blushing a little and hiding his face behind his hair. “That was one time and it was a fucking good game.”</p><p>“I’d treat you better than that baby.”</p><p>“Call me when you get turned into a thousand year old vampire with nice hair.”</p><p>“…I have nice hair,”</p><p>“I guess…”</p><p>Kenma continued the mining he was working on, rhythmically pressing buttons on the controller. His fingers danced gracefully over the surface. It was almost mesmerising for Kuroo to look at.</p><p>“Anyway, no, they’re actually named after Nekoma.”</p><p>“Oh my god wait…that means! You named one after me aww that’s so sweet!”</p><p>“No I left you out and made Yaku #2.”</p><p>“Actually?’ Kuroo could already tell he wasn’t lying, but he asked just to be sure.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’m heartbroken, Kenma, you wound me, HA! Fucking found you!” His mock sorrow quickly turned to excitement as he saw Kenma’s username tag his location below the ground.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“And as punishment for Yaku #2, I’m gonna blow up your house!”</p><p>Kenma’s detailed house stood on the hill, an oak mansion complete with several storeys and a giant cat’s head on the roof.</p><p>“NO FUCK! Fuck my dog is in there,” Kenma huffed his hair out of his face, anger apparent in his eyes.</p><p>“I’m gonna kidnap your dog!”</p><p>“I’m in a fucking mine right now I can’t get out.”</p><p>“Wait..”</p><p>Kuroo glanced at the name that popped up as he hovered his controller over the dog in Kenma’s house.</p><p>“Fuck,”</p><p>“You named your dog after me?”</p><p>“….Yeah.”</p><p>“AW! You do love me!”</p><p>“More than you know…” Kenma said those words quietly, so quietly Kuroo couldn’t hear.</p><p>“Huh?</p><p>“I said fuck you.”</p><p>“Wow okay, I let your dog and house live and this is the thanks I get?”</p><p>“Can you help me out of this mine?”</p><p>“Depends, what’s in it for me?”</p><p>“You can play animal crossing?”</p><p>“Mmm…nice try but nope!”</p><p>“I’ll go to one of your dumb parties one day?”</p><p>“Nope, I drag you there anyway.”</p><p>“…I’ll cuddle you?”</p><p>“SOLD! Hang on baby I’m coming!”</p><p>“Gee, thanks.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yehh usual stuff thanks for reading and all. Also cheers El for writing the dialogue.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>